


“It’s three in the morning.”

by 100SleeplessNights



Series: Tumblr Dialogue Prompts [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: Dean celebrates his birthday with his friends and his boyfriend.





	“It’s three in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nothingsronwithme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingsronwithme/gifts).



“Shay, what the fuck, **it’s three in the morning,** ” Dean mumbled sleepily as Seamus crawled over him to get out of bed.

“I just had an idea,” Seamus said as he put on trousers.

“Well, I hope it’s not a dangerous idea because I’m not coming with you.” With that Dean took Seamus pillow and put it on top of his head so he could at least try to fall asleep again.

“You’re good at minor healing charms, right?” Seamus asked, and Dean wasn’t uninclined to throw a pillow at his head and not do anything about the possible resulting injuries. He was too sleepy to move that much though, so he settled for an annoyed groan.

“I love you, too, Dean,” Seamus said with an audible smile and then left their bedroom.

Dean was back asleep in just a few minutes and didn’t wake up when Seamus came back an hour later and wrapped himself around him. He did however wake up when Seamus peppered his face with kisses the next morning.

“Happy birthday, love,” Seamus said and pressed another kiss to Dean’s nose.

Dean scrunched up his nose and rubbed his eyes. “You already said that at midnight.”

“Yeah but nothing more than that ‘cause ye went off to bed. I didn’t even give ye yer present.”

“Alright,” Dean said and sat up. “What is my present then?” He tugged on Seamus’ green St Patrick’s Day top hat, so it fell off Seamus’ head and into his lap.

“Come downstairs and ye’ll find out,” Seamus said and placed the hat on Dean’s head before he turned and left with a spring in his step.

Dean shook his head at Seamus overbearing excitement – both for his birthday and St Patrick’s Day which were coincidentally on the same day – but still got dressed and then followed Seamus downstairs, once again wearing the ridiculous top hat.

 

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…”

Dean stopped dead in the doorway to the dining room. All his friends were sitting around the dining table – which should be much too small for that many people but still fit all of them somehow – and singing for him.

A giant smile spread on his face. He hadn’t expected a celebration at all since lately, one year out of Hogwarts, everyone seemed to be very busy at all times, be it with work or travelling. He was incredibly grateful they were all here now, that Seamus had arranged for them all to be here to celebrate with him. He didn’t hesitate to show all of them and hugged first Seamus who was standing at the counter doing what looked like last-minute preparations and then all his friends.

“Thank you for doing this, Shay,” he said as he sat down next to Harry. “And thank you all for coming.”

“You’re welcome, love,” Seamus said and slid the eggs he had been making on Dean’s plate. “It was quite the feat, I have to admit.”

“Quite the feat he says,” Harry said and rolled his eyes. “Getting a last-minute international Portkey at three in the morning and sending it to Ginny and Luna in the middle of nowhere was almost impossible even with all my much-talked-about fame.”

“You did what?” Dean gasped.

“I…” Harry started but Dean interrupted him by throwing his arms around him again.

“Thank you so much! This is already the best birthday party and I haven’t even gotten any presents, yet.”

At the mention of presents everyone, including Seamus, started rummaging around. Luna was the first to find her present and handed him a loosely rolled parchment. Next was Harry who handed him another parchment and what looked and felt like a small canvas. “That one’s from Draco,” he said when he noticed Dean’s surprise. Once all eight presents had been given to him, his eggs forgotten for the moment, he opened them starting with Luna’s. It was a portrait of him wearing a flower crown and smiling. Harry’s drawing didn’t look as anatomically correct, but Dean could still see it was him, this time in his Gryffindor Quidditch uniform on a broom and holding the Quaffle. Draco’s painting depicted him in his small art room drawing, Ginny’s drawing sleeping on a couch in the Eighth Year common room and Neville’s with plants all around him (the plants had more detail than anything else but he didn’t mind that). Hermione’s was a stiff-looking but almost photorealistic portrait and Ron’s a very rudimentary drawing that Dean was pretty sure he had drawn the night before or maybe even right before coming over. The last present he opened was Seamus’s. Inside was, not surprisingly, he had caught the theme when he unwrapped Draco’s painting, another drawing of him. It looked similar to Ginny’s in that it also depicted him sleeping but Seamus’s felt a lot more intimate than Ginny’s ever could, since it was filled with all the details only someone who had shared a space and paid attention to him for years would know.

“Thank you,” he said because he really appreciated all the art but that didn’t mean he understood why they had done it or what he was supposed to do with it. “Do you want me to build a shrine with these?”

“I would,” Draco commented.

Dean rolled his eyes. _Of course_ , Draco would. He would probably also build a shrine filled with Harry Potter memorabilia right next to it. Or maybe he already had that one.

“Well, we actually made them because the other day you complained about people wanting you to draw them. I thought having portraits of yourself made by your friends hanging around might make those people easier to deal with,” Seamus explained and sat down on Dean’s other side, on the only chair that was still free.

“ _Oh._ ” Suddenly his thank you didn’t feel like it was even remotely enough. “You’re the best friends I could wish for. And you, Seamus Finnigan, are the best boyfriend I could wish for.”

“Glad to be of service,” Seamus said with a grin and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep me motivated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [@asexual-lovegood](http://asexual-lovegood.tumblr.com/)


End file.
